1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image forming apparatus, a heat fixing member for a fixing device, a cylindrical rotating member and a medium transporting device.
2. Related Art
As a device that contacts a surface of a medium and applies heat to the medium, there is publicly known a fixing device that is used in image forming apparatus such as electrophotographic copiers and printers and fixes an unfixed toner image that has been transferred.
Further, as a device that contacts the surface of a medium and applies heat to the medium, there is publicly known a fixing device that is used in inkjet image forming apparatus outside of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as copiers and printers, is disposed on a medium transporting direction upstream side of an ink head that ejects ink, and applies heat to the medium.